


Reincarnated Into The Fireman Sam World Alternate Version

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. I die and I get reborn.

It's 1:00 pm on Friday May the 10th 2024.  
I exited my house after unlocking my front door and I walked over to the mailbox to get the mail.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
A car came out of nowhere and it hit me.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
I died from the injuries from the car hitting me at my house and I woke up in a new place.   
One minute later I saw God and I knew what had happened.  
Four minutes later God and I stopped chatting with each other.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
God turned me into a baby with his power and he put me into Jessica Anderson's stomach.  
Jessica doesn't know that she's pregnant with me and that I'll be a really big surprise to her.  
Jessica lost her family when she was five years old to a car crash and she lives with her foster family in Newtown.  
Chloe,Alexander,Noah,Keith and Zoe Zimmerman.  
Ten year old identical twin boys and eight year old sister.   
Jessica has brown hair and green eyes.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Jessica Anderson gives birth to me and she gets murdered by the guy who raped her.

It's 7:45 am on Friday March the 7th 2025.  
Jessica Anderson arrived in Pontypandy with her bags and she's resting on a hill at the mill.  
Gareth saw Jessica from the window and he knew that she was running away from home.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
I'm in my new mom's arms and I'm smiling.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Jessica found a basket and she put me into it.  
Jessica cut the cord and she cleaned up her mess.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
My new mom is dead from a gunshot wound to the head and I'm all alone.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Gareth attacked Rodney and he tied the boy up.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Arceus showed up in her human form and she took me away after using the Flash Move on both men.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Arceus put my basket down in the park and she went back to her home.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I get rescued by the children and I get adopted by the firefighters.

Five minutes later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
I'm fast asleep in the basket that my mom found for me and I'm really sad about the death.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Derek,Hannah,James,Lily,Mandy,Norman and Sarah arrived at the park.  
Ariel and Jeremy the three month old babies are at Nurse Flood's house with Mike.   
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
The kids found me and they fell in love with me.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
I've got a clean diaper on my bottom and I'm smiling at my new friends.  
Sam and his four friends arrived.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
Sam adopted me and everyone was really happy for him.  
Sam got so many gifts for me and he's really happy.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 10:35 pm.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I celebrate Christmas with my new family and I get my Starter Pokemon.

Nine months later.  
It's 7:30 pm on Sunday December the 21st 2026.  
We're in the park and we're waiting for Santa Claus to arrive.  
I'm a nine month old baby and I'm a genius.  
I learned how to talk at one month old and I learned how to walk at six months old.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 pm.  
Santa Claus arrived and he got out of the sleigh.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:20 pm.  
Everyone has a present and they're really happy.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:30 pm.  
Santa left and he went home.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. We meet some Pokemon Trainers and I stop the Team Rocket Trio.

Two years later.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday March the 8th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're at the Mountain Rescue Center and we're watching the firefighters.  
Derek,Hannah,James,Lily,Mandy,Norman and Sarah are playing tag.  
Ariel,Ethan,Gabriella,Jeremy,Laura and I are playing in the sandbox.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
All ten Pokemon Trainers woke up and they looked around.  
Ash,Gladion,Hau,Kiawe and Sophocles.  
Acerola,Lana,Lillie,Mallow and Mina.  
James,Jessie and Meowth are trapped on Pontypandy Island.  
Lana has Mareanie and Mina has Mimikyu.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 9th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.  
Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
Sam and his friends had Pokemon battles earlier.  
Sam lost in two battles and he won in his two battles.  
Arnold,Ellie,Elvis and Penny were really jealous.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I get my kwami and I learn about my superpower.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday March the 10th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Sam got a Shiny female Fennekin and he nicknamed the little one Ruby.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
At 4:30 pm I got my kwami Pokey and I hid it in my dresser.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Our aunt and uncle leave for a two week vacation in France.

Two years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday March the 8th 2029.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Our aunt and uncle are inside of the airport waiting for a flight.  
Sam is taking care of the cousins Sarah and James.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
God brought my eight pets and he left.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and so are the campers.  
Arnold,Ellie,Penny and Sam are wide awake at the fire station while I'm fast asleep.  
Elvis and Steele are off duty.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 8:00 am on Friday March the 9th 2029.  
I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I got told by the doctor to take it easy for a while.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Gladion and I send our first born daughter out on her journey.

Fourteen years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 11th 2053.  
I'm twenty eight years old and Gladion is forty one years old.  
Gladion and I had twelve children together.  
Ten year old Lani Rose and six year old fraternal triplet Zachary Morgan.  
Eight year old identical twin girls Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne.  
Six year old identical twin boys Alexander Michael and Benjamin Thomas.  
Four year old identical twin boys Logan Daniel and Lucas Henry.  
Four year old identical twin girls Daisy Florence and Delilah Louise.  
Two year old fraternal twins Aiden Jacob and Brianna Elizabeth.  
Four hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Lani left on her journey and she's got the walking cane.  
Lani lost the hearing and eyesight at two years old after she got sick.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Gladion and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
Melody and her siblings miss Lani.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
